Recipients of electronic messages, such as email, are typically more responsive to messages that include rich content such as images, hyperlinks, well-formatted text, and calendar invites. Organizations that send electronic messages to recipients often generate electronic messages based on standardized and organizationally approved message templates that are created and maintained through use of content management tools. However, many software tools that automatically generate electronic messages for organizations do not include abilities to utilize templates including rich content, let alone include integration with content management tools. Further, content management systems are generally limited in function to creation, management, and publication of content, but do not include any functionality to trigger generation of messages based on event occurrences, business data values, or other rules to trigger automated generation and sending of messages.